Bat Out of Hell
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Rocket Power -- A secret is revealed and costs the group dearly. Song Used: Bat Out of Hell - Meatloaf
1. Part 1

Bat Out of Hell  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
Song: Bat Out of Hell  
Artist: Meatloaf  
  
***  
-The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling  
Way down in the valley tonight  
There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eyes  
And a blade shining, oh so bright-  
  
The familiar grind rose to his ears as the underside of his board rode the edge of the ramp. The wind whistled a sweet symphony, whipping his pony-tailed brown hair.  
  
And he heard her voice in the crowd, rooting him on.  
  
He dropped down into the dip, came up on the other side, and flew into the air. The board turned a full 360 degrees before the wheels made contact with the slope once again.  
  
"And Lars Rodriguez flies into first place!"  
  
Lars pulled onto the lege, tipping his board back. He held his balance for a small while, then leaned forward.  
  
The front wheels landed on the wood.  
  
He raised his hand to his mouth, kissing his two longest fingers. His eyes drifted to the voice he heard above all others.  
  
_This is for you, Reggie_  
  
He sent his hand high into the air, smiling.  
  
***  
  
She met him at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
Lars smiled and pulled her into a hug, away from the eyes of the crowd.  
  
"You get my message?"  
  
"Yes, it was an awesome run... Thanks." Her lips graced his.  
  
In responce, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
"And Otto Rocket drops in!"  
  
Reggie broke the kiss. She looked at the ramp above their heads, then back at Lars.  
  
Otto, as always, was absorbed in his skateboarding.  
  
"As soon as Otto's done, you're up again for the final round," she pointed out.  
  
"I know." Lars straightened up, smiling, "But the competition is mine."  
  
Reggie looked back at the ramp uncertainly. Lars drew a free hand, running it across her soft violet hair and down the side of her face. "Don't worry about Rocket-boy, Reg. Losing will be a good lesson for him."  
  
"Hope so..."  
  
-There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky  
And a killer's on the bloodshot streets-  
  
"Otto Rocket's gonna be a tough one to beat, folks! Maybe Lars can pull it off!"  
  
He was ready.  
  
In a fluid motion, Lars and the board beneath him became one in the drop. Everything around him blurred into mere colors; his mind blocked them all out...  
  
...Until he lost the union...  
  
He had gone too high, and now was plummetting back to Earth.  
  
"Lars! No!"  
  
-Oh, and down in the tunnel, where the deadly are rising  
Oh, I swear I saw a young boy,  
Down in the gutter,  
He was starting to foam in the heat-  
  
Lars awoke in a hospital; the white room was already giving him a terrible headache.  
  
"Reggie?" he moaned, sitting up. Reggie had been the last thing he'd heard...  
  
He lifted his hand, touched his forehead.  
  
_Bandages?_  
  
Oh, now he remembered: The fall, the hit... the head injury...  
  
"Shiiiiit!"  
  
Four people came into his room as Lars began to mutter random curse words. The noise of moving stopped, and Lars looked up, mouth still moving with the silent words.  
  
Reggie, Twister, Sam, and Otto stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What do you guys want?" He hated being cold to Reggie while she was with the others.  
  
"We came to see if you were okay, Bro," Twister announced.  
  
"You've been out for almost 14 hours!" Leave it the Squid to point out something Lars could already feel.  
  
He grunted, letting his hand drop. His eyes connected with Reggie's. The concern in her eyes confirmed what Sam had said.  
  
Otto folded his arms in a huff, "Yeah, Man, because of you, the contest was cancelled."  
  
Reggie jammed her elbow into his gut.  
  
"Nice to know you're concerned about me, Rocket-dork." A grin parted Lars' lips.  
  
"I guess we'll see you later then..." Twister uttered. He was still shaken up at the accident... It WAS his own brother after all.  
  
"Later, then." Lars nodded at Twister.  
  
Twister brightened up, "Right." He lead the boys out of the room. Reggie followed them, pausing briefly at the door.  
  
"Reg," Lars whispered, "the beach, tonight."  
  
She smiled, "Of course," then left.  
  
-Oh, baby you're the only thing in this whole world  
That's pure and good and right  
And wherever you are and wherever you go  
There's always gonna be some light-  
  
Reggie waited on the moonlit beach, hugging her hoodie tightly to her. The cool, sea air brushed her hair in its direction. It was gentle, as always.  
  
And she felt the arms entwining around her, his breath warm on her neck.  
  
"Hey Lars."  
  
There was a slight chuckle in his voice, "Missed you -- what'd you do with the little boys all day?"  
  
"Went to Madtown and the like. Twister and Otto were being secretive about something...  
  
Lars leaned his head on her shoulder, smiling, "We have no right to complain."  
  
"I know that..." Her fingers trailed along his hands at her waist. "They're having a sleepover at my house -- I guess their secret is something they're planning on doing at that sleepover."  
  
"Then, let them have their fun. So long as Twister doesn't touch my motorcycle for a midnight ride with Rocket-dork."  
  
-But I gotta get out, I gotta break it out now,  
Before the final crack of dawn  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together  
When it's over, you know, we'll both be so alone-  
  
"You're always so protective of that thing."  
  
"Well, Rocket-Boy likes his, you should know a little bit what I'm feeling."  
  
"I stay away from him when he's on that thing... It scares me."  
  
Lars laughed softly. He kissed her cheek, "It's nice being with you, Reggie."  
  
"And you too, Lars."  
  
"But.. there's something I gotta do." He let her go, taking a step back.  
  
Reggie turned around, "What?"  
  
Lars looked over his shoulder at the skatepark just beyond the pier.  
  
"You're kidding me, Lars!" Reggie demanded, "It's too soon for you to be back on your skateboard!"  
  
"I don't care!" His voice came quick, angry. Then, the expression on his face softened. "Reggie, I need to go over the run again, until I figure out what I did wrong!"  
  
He reached out and grabbed her hands, "Please, Reggie...!"  
  
-Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes  
When this night is over  
Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone, gone, hone  
Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes-  
  
"You're crazy, Lars..." She frowned, staring at him. Then, seeing his eyes, she couldn't help what she said next, "But... I'm coming with you."  
  
***  
  
Otto folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the darkened ceiling.  
  
"You sure it'll work, Otto-man?" asked Twister, once again.  
  
"I know it -- Reg's gotta be crazy about you!"  
  
"Hope so." He turned over in his sleeping bag to stare at his best friend, "Thanks for being so cool about me liking Reggie, Otto."  
  
"Don't worry about it; you're my best bro. And you're better than all the other guys out there! Reggie ... just has yet to realize it." Otto grinned.  
  
"Good." He closed his eyes.  
  
Then, they heard the front door open and close.  
  
Otto sat up, "What was that?"  
  
Twister opened his eyes, sitting up as well.  
  
Otto got to his feet, absent-mindedly pushing his hair out of his face. He walked to the door to his bedroom, pressing his ear to the door.  
  
"What is it, Otto-man?" Twister whispered.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Across the hall, Reggie's door opened quietly.  
  
"It's someone going into Reggie's room!" Otto hissed.  
  
Twister stood up now, grabbing a hockey stick that rested near his backpack. He tossed it to Otto, then reached for the second one right next to it.  
  
"Let's go!" Otto flung open the door.  
  
With a battle cry, he and Twister shot down the hallway.  
  
They slammed Reggie's door open all the way and raised their hockey sticks high above their heads.  
  
"Twister! Otto! What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" Reggie demanded. "You are so lucky Raymundo's (sp?) on vacation!"  
  
"Wait -- Reg?" Otto dropped the hockey stick to his side. "What were you doing up?"  
  
"I had to get some fresh air -- what are YOU guys doing up?"  
  
"It's a sleep-over, duh. We're supposed to be awake all night."  
  
Twister lowered his hockey stick slowly. "We heard the front door opening... and Otto said someone was going into your room and we came to protect you."  
  
Reggie smiled warmly at Twister, "That's sweet... But there's no one else here but me."  
  
Otto snorted, "Thanks for scaring us, Reg."  
  
She frowned at him, "Okay, Otto. Out of my room." She pointed out the door.  
  
The door closed behind them as soon as they were standing in the hallway.  
  
Twister could still feel his heart a-flutter, since Reggie smiled at him.  
  
Otto elbowed him gently, "Nice save."  
  
"I really think she likes me, Otto..." Twister smiled dreamily. "You saw her smile at me."  
  
"Of course." Otto grinned, "She'll be sure to say yes if you ask her to the dance on Friday."  
  
-But when the day is done  
And the sun goes down  
And the moonlight's shining through  
Then, like a sinner before the gates of heaven,  
I'll come crawling on back to you-  
  
***  
  
Morning sun sent shafts of light through the windows at the back of the Rocket household.  
  
Reggie's alarm went off and she sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to her dresser.  
  
She pulled out her normal outfit: A pair of baggy pants and a baggy shirt. As soon as she was dressed, Reggie stumbled down the stairs. She cast a glance at the living room, eyeing the empty popcorn bowls and movies strewn about the floor, couch and tabletop.  
  
A sigh escaped her.  
  
_This is your mess, Rocket-boy_  
  
She went into the kitchen, and poured herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
In the middle of her breakfast, Twister and Otto tumbled down the stairs. They entered the kitchen, looking at Reggie sleepily.  
  
"Morning you two," she greeted quietly, "Be sure to clean up your mess in the living room before you go out today."   
  
Ignoring the moans of protest, she put her bowl in the sink, then walked out of the kitchen. She snatched her skates off the floor and went outside.  
  
As Reggie's hand traced the doorknob to close it, she felt a piece of paper. She closed the door fully, then ripped the paper off the handle.  
  
Reggie-  
Thanks for helping me last night.  
-Lars  
  
She smiled and placed the paper in her back pocket.  
  
Quickly, she laced up her rollerblades and sped down the road towards Madtown.  
  
***  
  
-I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram  
On a silver black phantom bike  
When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry  
And we're all about to see the light-  
  
Twister and Otto arrived at Madtown to see Reggie racing around the bowl.  
  
"Ready, Man?" Otto whispered to Twister as they entered the gate. He waved to Conroy, then turned back to Twister.  
  
"I hope so..." Twister looked pale. Otto grinned and clasped his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Twister glided nervously over to the bowl. Reggie looked up, then leapt out of the bowl beside him.  
  
"Glad to see you guys... You did clean up the living room?"  
  
"Yeah, Reg... Um..." He fumbled with the edge of his shirt.  
  
"Something wrong, Twister?" She reached out and touched his arm.  
  
"C-Can I ask you something, Reg?"  
  
"Sure -- anything."  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?"  
  
Reggie, taken aback, stammered, "Wh-What?"  
  
"The dance, this Friday... Will you go with me?" He hoped the reaction was her being surprised that he liked her too.  
  
Reggie mused. _That's the dance... Lars is already taking me... But, Twister can't know!_ "I-I'm sorry, Twister... I... I'm already going with someone."  
  
Twister stared at her, then hung his head. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like skating.  
  
-Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole  
Everything is stunted and lost  
And nothing really rocks  
And nothing really rolls  
And nothing's ever worth the cost-  
  
***  
  
Reggie pulled her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head, allowing a few strands of bangs hang in front of her face.  
  
Then she examined herself in the mirror.   
  
She was wearing a stunning blood red dress. Its silk skirt was cool against her tanned legs, and the velvet top hugged her body in all the right places.  
  
"You look wonderful, Princess," Raymundo commented with awe. He leaned into the room. "Almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah..." She clipped on a pair of earrings, then turned to face her father.  
  
Ding-dong....  
  
Raymundo turned, mentioning to Reggie, "Otto and Twister have already headed out."  
  
He walked to the front door and opened it. "Oh, hey there, Lars." He smiled.  
  
Lars nodded his head, "Evening, Mr. Rocket. Is Reggie ready?"  
  
Reggie nearly floated down the stairs. She and Lars made eye contact and froze.  
  
"Okay, you two better hurry or you'll be late," Raymundo pointed out. He walked over to the stairs, and held a hand out to Reggie.  
  
Reggie took his hand and drifted down the stairs.  
  
"I'll see you two after the dance."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Rocket." Lars took Reggie's hand and lead her to the sidewalk. Reggie looked over her shoulder, waved to Raymundo, then started down the street.  
  
"Y-You look beautiful, Reggie..." Lars murmured.  
  
"Thank you, Lars..." She looked him up and down, "You're so handsome..."  
  
Lars flushed, grinning. "Ready to dance?"  
  
"Yep." She looked at their interlocked hands for a moment, then back up at Lars, "Twister wasn't home much, was he?"  
  
"He came home, got some nice clothes... Then he disappeared."  
  
She sighed. Lars tugged her closer, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Twister asked me to the dance."  
  
Double take. "Wait, what?"  
  
"Yeah... I told him I was going with someone else."  
  
"So, that means he won't be at the dance." He smiled and put his free hand behind his head,"It'll be easier than I thought."  
  
"Maybe..." _Or maybe we're hiding from the inevitable_  
  
-And I know that I'm damned if I never get out  
And maybe I'm damned if I do  
But with every other beat I got left in my heart  
You know, I'd rather be damned with you.  
If I gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned  
Dancing through the night with you.  
If I gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned,  
Gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned  
Gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned  
Dancing through the night  
Dancing through the night  
Dancing through the night with you-  
  
The song was slow. The lights were dimmed. And they were pressed close.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
But outside the door stood Twister, debating whether to go in.  
  
Otto stood on the opposite side of the door, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you ready YET?"  
  
"No. I don't wanna see who Reggie's with!"  
  
Otto sighed. "Fine, if you wanna be bored and depressed the entire time, that's great for you. But, I'm going inside."  
  
He threw open the door, and froze.  
  
"Holy shit, Twist!" he shouted.  
  
Twister looked in the door and followed his gaze.  
  
-Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world  
That's pure and good and right  
And wherever you are and wherever you go  
There's always gonna be some light  
But I gotta get out, I gotta break out now  
Before the final crack of dawn  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together  
When it's over, you know, we'll both be so alone-  
  
Lars tilted Reggie's chin towards him. He pressed their lips together, slowly. Their mouths opened, welcoming a deep kiss.  
  
-Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes  
Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone, gone, gone  
Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes  
But when the day is done  
And the sun goes down  
And the moonlight's shining through  
Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,  
I'll come crawling back to you-  
  
"Lars!" Twister shouted.  
  
Lars choked, startled. He looked up at Twister, holding gently Reggie.  
  
"How could you?" Twister demanded.  
  
"How could I what, Twister?" Lars asked calmly.  
  
"Take Reggie away from me!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He felt Reggie tremble.  
  
Twister threw down his fists, "You know I like Reggie!" And then he turned to Reggie, "You! How could you go out with my BROTHER!?"  
  
"I - I love him, Twister!"  
  
"But he was always so mean to us!"  
  
"L-Love is blind..."  
  
Twister fumed. "BUT HOW HIM OVER ME?! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER!"  
  
Lars released Reggie, throwing off his jacket. "You wanna take me on?! Leave Reggie alone!" He rolled up his sleeves, cracked his neck, and knuckles.  
  
Twister darted forward, bringing his arm back. He swung hard.  
  
Lars ducked to one side, grabbing Twister's hand. He bent the smaller boy over his knee, and flipped him flat on his back.  
  
While Twister shot back up to his feet, Otto moved up to Reggie's side. Eyes glowering, he refused to look at her.  
  
"Traitor!" he hissed.  
  
Reggie blinked at Otto, then looked up at the two boys who struggled to fight while their classmates pulled them apart. And she felt tears stinging at his eyes.  
  
"S-St-Stop it..."  
  
-Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
I'll come crawling on back to you-  
  
****  
  
A/N: Oooh, should I continue? Or is it good like it is? ^_^ Read and review! 


	2. Part 2

Bat Out of Hell; Chapter 2  
  
A/N: You wanted a continuation -- here you go!  
  
***  
  
Reggie was glad Lars had been kicked out of the dance for fist-fighting. She hadn't been entirely sure she could've taken the death glare Otto was dishing out much longer.  
  
Soon after they'd left, she thought she saw Twister peeling home on his bike.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined the night, Reggie."  
  
"You didn't, Lars... Don't worry about it." Her voice was trembling.  
  
He gently draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. "I'm not worried about that... I'm worried about you."  
  
She looked up, staring deep into his eyes. She found the confirmation she saught, then forced all the smile she coulc muster.  
  
VRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMmmmm...  
  
The young man on the motorbike spared Reggie and Lars a glance, then roared off down the street. He was easily breaking the speed limit of 45 mph.  
  
"Hey... that looked like my motorcycle..." Lars' eyes widened. He grabbed Reggie's hand and sprinted down the road.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?!" Reggie demanded fearfully.  
  
"Twister took my motorcycle! I don't know what he's planning!"  
  
They arrived at Reggie's house. Lars went to the driveway and started putting on the helmet that rested on Otto's motorcycle.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She paused in midstride.  
  
"I'm going after Twister! You go get the parents and the police -- got it?" He jumped on the bike and kicked it on.  
  
Reggie nodded and ran inside.  
  
-I can see myself tearing up the road   
Faster than any other boy has ever gone   
And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe-  
  
Twister felt the cold wind taking chunks of heat away. He felt the suit tearing, whipping about his slender form. He felt the wind beating at his helmet, veering past the bike at a break-neck speed.  
  
But the worst was his broken heart.  
  
-No one's gonna stop me now   
I gotta make my escape   
But I can't stop thinking of you-  
  
[How could you, Reggie?! How could you?!]  
  
A second motorbike pulled up along side him. He glanced over, eyeing the familiar form.  
  
"Damn you, Lars!" But his voice was lost to the wind.  
  
Taking one hand off the handles, Lars gestured to him. His mouth moved, but Twister couldn't make it out. Finally, Lars' eyes narrowed and skid his bike to a halt.  
  
"Why did you stop?!"  
  
He looked forward.  
  
The edge of the road rushed at him as he broke through the barrier, and plummetted over the edge.  
  
-And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late-  
  
Lars stared in disbelief. He dropped the bike, flinging his helmet off.  
  
"Twister!" He ran to the edge, staring down.  
  
20 or 30 feet on the beach below, lay Twister. Blank eyes stared up at him, drilling hard into his mind.  
  
"Hang on, Twister!" Lars allowed his feet to slide him down the slope. As soon as he was close enough to jump, he did, and landed beside his little brother.  
  
-...And I never see the sudden curve till it's way too late-  
  
"Twister!" He went to the bike, trying to push it off. Twister cried, weakly, out in pain.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit..." He knelt by Twister and took his hand. "Hang on, little brother... Help is coming... Please hang on..."  
  
-Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike   
And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell   
And the last thing I see is my heart-  
  
Twister slowly opened his eyes. He decided quickly that he hurt too much to hurt at all, but even thinking that made him hurt.  
  
His eyes focused on a purple-haired girl beside him. She held his hand, stroking it softly.  
  
"R-Reggie?"  
  
Reggie looked up, locking teary eyes with him. Her mouth moved into a silent 'O' as she took in a breath to say something.  
  
"I don't ... I don't have long, do I?"  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
Twister moaned. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Lars moved up behind Reggie, laying a hand on her shoulder. He peered down affectionately at Twister.  
  
Did his eyes decieve him? Twister stared up at his brother. He was crying; Lars was crying.  
  
"Hey there, little bro." His voice shook.  
  
"Lars..." Twister coughed. As he did, he tasted blood. "This is it..."  
  
"Yes... I'm really sorry, Twister."  
  
Twister grinned painfully, "Don't be. I was stupid..."  
  
Lars wiped at his eyes.  
  
Twister squeezed Reggie's hand, looking at Lars, "You take good care of her."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that."  
  
Then Twister dropped his eyes to Reggie. "I... I love you..."  
  
She gasped, covering her mouth with her other hand, sobbing now. She stood up, leaning over Twister, and kissed him softly, briefly, on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." She pulled away, standing by Lars.  
  
Twister smiled, then closed his eyes.  
  
-Still beating   
Breaking out of my body   
And flying away   
Like a bat out of hell-  
  
***  
  
A/N: *wipes away tears from eyes* ... well, okay, maybe not for you guys, but I'm crying.  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long, but, I finished it. I don't know if I'll write another Rocket Power fic yet, it depends on when inspiration cries. Other than that, go read my other stories, please? 


End file.
